A typical hobbyist often does not have available tools for precise cutting, grinding, or shaping of metal parts due to the relatively large expense of machine shop tools. Some hobbyists make use of angle grinders and chop saws to make cuts and to grind various materials. An angle grinder may be difficult to hold steady, and may be difficult to move in a precise way. Furthermore, the work piece may be difficult to view because the view angle for providing the clearest view may result in sparks being thrown at the user's face. Traditionally, a chop saw has only one type of motion, namely a pivotal-type motion. Because of this limitation in, when cutting through thick material, the work piece may eventually conform to the shape of the chop saw blade, thereby producing a relatively large contact area between the blade and work piece. This large contact area may results in a substantial reduction in cutting efficiency before the cut has been completed, and may contribute to excessive local heating.